


Dog Days

by orphan_account



Series: Loser means family [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, based off a picture of James Ransone with a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie comes home with a dog, much to Eddie’s surprise.Based off a picture of James Ransone with a puppy :)





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Kids are:  
> Eddie and Richie Tozier: Mike and Mia (14)  
> Bill and Stanley Denbrough: Sasha (9) and Noah (8)  
> Ben and Beverly Hanscom: Lola (11)  
> Mike and Kelly Hanlon: Angelica (10), Jessica (8) and Will (7)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie stepped through the white door of his home with a sigh of relief. He could hear some cartoons playing on the tv, although Richie’s car wasn’t in the driveway, meaning the twins were watching. 

“Hey guys!” He called out, walking into the lounge. His daughter lifted her head from the couch, where her legs were propped on her brother while they both texted. 

“Hey dad, how was your audition?” Mia asked. Eddie had just decided to get into the acting business, feeling that he was starting to get a little too old to be a vlogger and wanted to expand his horizons. He had just gone for an interview for a Netflix show and really thought it went well. He updated the kids on his day, until he received a text from his husband.

New message: Rich❤️  
6:45: come outside

Eddie sighed when he heard the car arrive and stepped out. Richie got out the car and took something wriggly out of the it.

“Is that a dog?” Richie was holding a tiny pug puppy, it’s little tail joyously wagging to and fro. Richie sheepishly grinned.

“Eds, I know you’re not happy but he was in a box in then street! All by himself!” Richie reasoned. Eddie’s face softened, he had always had a soft spot for animals.

“Why didn’t you phone me?“

“I didn’t want you to say no!” Eddie sighed and nodded, he would have denied Richie. He jerked his head towards the house.

“Let’s take him in.” They walked inside the house and both kids looked up at the sight of their fathers. Mia let out a small squeal and pulled Mike up from the couch, rushing towards the dog.

“Pops! You got a puppy!” They both petted the little dog, huge grins on their faces. Richie and Eddie were soon both smiling just as wide.

“So, what should we name him?” Eddie asked, folding his arms. They threw around names until they settled on one. Pugsy. It seemed perfect. They soon had to go to their weekly loser dinner, this week at Stan and Bill’s.

 

They couldn’t leave Pugsy alone, so they took him with them. Richie knocked on the Denbrough’s door, Pugsy in his arms. Stan answered with a bored expression, eyebrows raising slightly when he saw the puppy.

“Is that a dog?”, he deadpanned. Richie laughed.

“Why does everyone keep on asking me that? Yes, it is a dog. His name is Pugsy.”

Sasha and Noah came through, having a similar reaction to Richie’s own kids. He left Pugsy with them to go out help Eddie and his kids with the ingredients and food. When he got back in Stan fixed him with a cold, hard stare as Bill laughed in the background.

“Your dog pissed in my kitchen.” Bill burst into to even harder laughter until Stan looked at him with a similar glare, making him quiet. Richie cleaned up the wee as the others came through. 

Everyone obsessed over the small dog, with the eight kids staying with him as the adults cooked and talked. As they left Eddie picked up the dog, with Bev snapping a picture.

As they lay in bed at night, Pugsy in between them, Richie couldn’t help but smile. The tiny dog was so warm and they got him to themselves as their cat, Hades, slept in both of their children’s rooms and would get upset you the new family member.

“So, are you mad?” Eddie chuckled and snuggled into him.

“Nah. He’s too cute to be left on the street.” Richie kissed his head.

“I love you, Eddie Tozier.” Eddie grinned against him.

“I love you too, Richie Tozier. And Pugsy Tozier.” Richie laughed. His phone pinged with a message from Bev. He opened to see the picture of Eddie and Pugsy and smiled, setting it as his lock screen. They fell asleep, both feeling full of love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved this cute Drabble. Please consider leaving a comment and kudos if you did.
> 
> My tumblr is @inthebreadbinwrites if you want to request anything or just talk to me!


End file.
